Bye Old Life, Hello New Life
by Calming Breeze
Summary: Percy feels depressed and leaves Camp-Half Blood because everyone forgot about him including the gods. First Story! Criticism Welcome!
1. Chapter 1: The Last Straw

**First story, hope you like. Please Review, Criticism welcome.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Pjo.**

Chapter 1: The last straw.

**Percy P.O.V**

Life sucks. To put it simply, life sucks right now. I have nowhere to go and there is only one person keeping me from going insane right now. I can't take much more of it. The last few weeks have been a disaster. We had just defeated Gaea and the Giants and things started to go downhill from there on out.

You see when I had gotten back from Camp Half-Blood from the Roman camp I found out I had a new Jackass brother with the biggest ego ever. His name was Marcus, he was the same age as me with black hair and blue eyes, he was part of the war with Gaea and the Giants and all he did was cage Rhea in water who was the only peaceful titan, while I single handedly defeated Gaea and all the giants along with 3 of the titans. The campers and all the gods swooned over him while I was left to be forgotten. He was made immortal and Poseidon claimed him to be his favorite son ever.

I mean I didn't like a lot of attention but I needed my friends. The only people that haven't forgotten about me yet has been Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, and Grover. Thalia is with the hunters so I hardly see her anymore, Nico spends all his time in the underworld, and Grover is tied up with his job as being a Lord of the wild. That leaves me with Annabeth, but it seems like ever since my brother showed up we have been getting farther and farther apart. So here I am, sitting in my cabin just thinking.

I was supposed to meet Annabeth at the beach today after dinner because she wanted to talk to me about something, which made me slightly worry. I love Annabeth with all my life and it worries me because she has been spending more and more time with my brother Marcus.

I decided to go to the training arena to spar a little bit from getting me all worked up over everything. I made my way to the arena without much trouble. I entered the arena and started slashing at dummies with deadly accuracy. I eventually got tired and poured some water over my head and went down to the beach where I was supposed to meet Annabeth.

A few minutes passed by and I heard someone walking toward me. I stood up and turned around to see Annabeth. She didn't look so happy to see me.

"Hey wise girl, whats wrong?" I asked her.

"Listen Percy, we need to talk,"

"Sure, what do you want to talk about?" I asked.

"Recently I talked with my mom and-" She stopped talking, tears were starting to form in her eyes. I was really worried because usually anything to do with Athena for me hasn't turned out so well. She started talking again, and right there I nearly had a heart attack.

"My mom wants me to go away for a long time for a new job and I don't think we can remain together for any longer, but I hope we can still be friends, I just can't pass up this job," She said, mumbling a bunch of her words.

By now I had tears streaming down my face. This was too much, all the hurt and pain of losing Annabeth kept on hitting me like a bomb and I didn't think I could take it.

"But, didn't you think about us at all?"

"I did but I feel my job is more important-I'm sorry." She said, saying that last part under her breath.

"Have a nice life... Annabeth." I started to walk away when I heard Annabeth calling for me. I didn't stop walking, I went straight to my cabin. There was nothing left for me at Camp Half-Blood anymore, whats the point of even staying here. I had very few friends here but that was the final straw.

I decided I would leave in the morning so I started packing my bag to leave. Maybe I could go to the gods and ask for help. Its worth a try, there is nowhere else I can turn anymore. I heard my cabin door open and saw my brother, in other words Marcus-he's not really my brother anymore. I saw him holding hands with some aphrodite girl.

I decided I would vapor travel out of my cabin so I wouldn't have to hear them and whatever they do. See I learned how to vapor travel after the war with Kronos, my dad taught me how to, not much of a father anymore. He hasn't visited me in, well since he taught me to vapor travel. Its a lot like shadow traveling except its with water, for example any water in the air or any water near me I can use to travel to another place that has water. But I hear him with my brother all the time goofing off in his cabin. He even got to go to his underwater kingdom last week. Some father.

I know I sound like a baby right now but come on, I lost everything, I have a right to be sad right now.

I vapor traveled outside of my cabin with my bag and decided I would leave tonight, because there was no way I was going to stay in the same cabin as him. I started running out of camp and got a few weird looks at me but I didn't stop. I reached Thalia's Pine tree and said one last goodbye to camp. I was going to have a new start, there was nothing for me at camp anymore. I decided I would go nameless until I can find my place in the world since it must not be here.

**Ok, My first chapter, please tell me if there's anything that needs to be fixed and sorry the chapter was so short, it was just like an intro sorta, filly chapter. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Searching

**Hey Everyone, Hope you liked the first chapter, as I said this is my first story so I hope its good...**

**Anyways Enjoy chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO**

Chapter 2: Searching

**Percy P.O.V**

After I left Camp-Half Blood I traveled West, there weren't many encounters with monsters yet, just a few hellhounds. I would vapor travel if I could but since I didn't have a lot of practice I couldn't go far distances yet. If I did I might black out and I didn't want that to happen until I knew my limit.

I crossed to the other side of the United States learning new powers and controlling my old powers more easily. Over about 2 years I perfected my swordsmanship and had been unbeatable to anyone or anything that came across me. I was able to vapor travel longer distances by the time I reached California.

It took me about 1 year until I was able to go unseen by anyone. I went to where the old Roman camp in San Francisco used to be and decided I would camp there one night. You see when the war with Gaea and the Giants was over the gods decided both camps should live together in one camp. The Roman camp eventually got over it and moved to Camp-Half Blood.

I camped by the lake and had a fire going until I heard a rustle in the bushes nearby.

I heard someone say 'Huntresses retreat, retreat, we will go after the beast tomorrow, it is too powerful, retreat, retreat!'

I got up and put my hood on that I got from doing a favor for Hecate a year ago. I encountered her about a year ago and I asked her if I could have a hood that could not come off only if I made it. She asked for a favor and in the process I learned how to stay in the shadows.

So when I got up from my spot on the floor I got out Riptide and a short sword that I had found on the journey across the United States, it was called SwiftStrike. It was completely black with a green tint on it a it had a curve at the end.

I crouched down and swiftly walked past the bush that was causing the rustling. I looked past and saw Artemis the Goddess of The Hunt and 3 other huntresses. Maybe Thalia is there, I guess I'll help them anyway.

I turned my head sideways to the right and saw the Chimera. It was about 12 Feet tall with a look on its face that said, come toward me and I can eat you! It must have been after me, well big guy, I'm gonna make sure you don't come from Tartarus for a long time.

Right as the Chimera was about to pounce on one of the Huntresses I dove in and struck it twice hitting his head a leg. It growled in frustration-probably something like '_Ugh! That was my dinner you saved! I guess I can make do'_.

The Chimera swiped at my leg with its foot followed with a pounce to my chest. I lost riptide and my other sword when I was sent flying but since I have the Curse of Achilles I didn't get hurt, but the impact sent me flying into a nearby tree.

When the war with Gaea and the Giants was over I went into the River Styx again and got invincibility once again.

The tree broke off while I was getting up and I needed to end this soon. I ran up to the beast aware of the Huntresses and Artemis shooting arrows at it. I whacked it on the side of its head with my hand which would probably feel like getting whacked with a brick. By now Riptide had returned to my pocket so I got it out and right before the Chimera pounced on me again I rolled out of the way and cut off its tail. It roared in anger and with one last strike to its head it turned to dust.

The Huntresses looked around and saw me. One of them ran up to me and asked who I am and said they didn't need help. Some of the Huntresses took aim at me and was about to fire until Artemis told them to stand down. She walked up to me.

"Who are you? Show yourself." She said.

I made Riptide disappear in my hands by forming mist over it and capped it so the Huntresses or Artemis wouldn't know who I am. I ran over to SwiftStrike and put it on my side.

Artemis repeated her question with a bit more force. I just smiled and started running to my Campfire. One of the Huntresses said after him and I heard footsteps following me so I created lost of fog and mist until they couldn't see where there going.

I reached my campfire and put some water from the lake nearby me over it so it went out.

I stepped into the lake and Water Traveled. Water traveling is like vapor traveling except if I'm in greater amounts of water I can travel way farther distances with out being drained as much. I water traveled to the coast of San Francisco and camped there for the night instead. I could tell it was going to be a long day tomorrow.

**(A/N: I was going to stop right here but I decided I would put some thoughts on what Artemis thought who that was.)**

**Artemis P.O.V**

I was walking with three of my best Huntresses to San Francisco. We were hunting the Chimera. It was causing destruction lately and we needed to kill it before anymore damage was done. We eventually found ourselves where old Camp Jupiter had been and saw the Chimera in the woods crushing trees, maybe looking for something. I told my huntresses to fire when I say and we all notched an arrow- well I notched three arrows at a time.

"Huntresses, take aim, fire!" I said, right as the Chimera turned around to see us.

It started running up to us and came close to pouncing on one of my huntresses that hit it in the foot but I notched 2 more arrows and shot it in the back with deadly aim. It turned around and ran over to me, pushing a hunter down on the way.

I knew we wouldn't be able to beat it right now so I notched another arrow, took aim, and fired, hitting its head, but the arrow got tossed aside like it was a pillow. I told my huntresses to retreat and right as it was about to hit another of my huntresses a lone figure came out that had a hood on and 2 swords in its both of its hands and from the look of it, the figure was a man.

The Chimera was about to knock out a hunter when the lone figure dove in front of the Chimera and struck it twice with both of its swords. The Chimera growled and swiped at the figures leg and pounced on its chest. The impact sent the him flying into a nearby tree. I thought there was no way he was going to survive that but it was still possible.

He got up from the tree as the tree fell down. The figure ran up and whacked the beast on the head with its hand and pulled out another sword from nowhere which seemed weird because when he was sent into the tree he lost both his swords. I had been shooting arrows the entire time along with my hunters, but right as the figure had its sword out it rolled and cut off the Chimera's tail. The beast roared in anger and came close to running away but the figure made a strike toward the Chimera's head and the beast turned to nothing but dust.

I called out to the person and asked who he is and told him to reveal itself, but all he did was put his sword away and ran to his other sword to grab it. I repeated the question with more command and force but the figure disappeared.

One of the hunters beside me yelled in anger and probably shock. I was really shocked myself on what just happened and thought of the possibilities who that was.

I decided I would report that to the gods tomorrow because tomorrow was the day we looked for whereabouts on where Percy was. One day on the Winter Solstice Annabeth reported that he was missing, the only reason Annabeth was at Olympus was because She was the Architect of Olympus.

The Gods told me and my hunters to look out for him but I did not protest seeing he did save Olympus and took the burden of the sky away from me. It was three years now since he had last been seen, and I could tell we wouldn't be seeing him for a long time.

**And thats that. This chapter was sorta a filly chapter and sorry that it was a little bit short. **

**I will try to update once or more times a week at least but for the most park expect updates on the Weekends. **

**Sorry if there is any bad Grammar, Punctuation, Spelling or anything else, but let me know of any mistakes please! **

**Hoped you liked this chapter! Review please! Or the world might end...!**


	3. Chapter 3: Your Kidding Me, Right?

**Hey everyone, whats up? Thanks to all the people who have reviewed so far, I appreciate it. :)**

**Anyways this is my third chapter, hope you like it, oh and, of course, Review! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO**

Chapter 3: Your Kidding Me, Right?

**Hestia P.O.V (Weren't expecting that were you?)**

Today was the day all the Olympians meet at Camp-Half Blood. I was tending to a fire in front of the Amphitheater in Camp-Half Blood waiting for all of the Olympians to show up.

Today everyone was supposed to report anything unusual or any whereabouts of Percy. Three years ago he had disappeared and I knew where he was the entire time, watching him.

Even though I was supposed to report if he was seen I didn't because if he does not want to be found, then why should he be found? The reason he was never found before was because when I saw Percy getting his hood from Hecate I also told Hecate to put a spell on him to not be able to be found by anyone except for close encounters.

He trained hard, but the problem was he hadn't been showing any emotion for the three years he had been gone.

Yesterday he encountered Artemis which wasn't a mistake, it was bound to happen sooner or later anyways. Better yesterday, then another day considering today was the day to report.

Just 2 months after Percy's disappearance a group of demigods came forward and went to the gods. They requested Artemis to search for him for free time at the hunt. The hunters never found him directly, but they did see him indirectly.

In a moment the other gods would arrive and gather everyone inside the Amphitheater for any information or strange occurrences that could involve Camp-Half Blood. A flash came and I came to see the other gods had arrived. Zeus called everyone over to him with Chiron already on the seen.

Some demigods had already arrived at the amphitheater while others were still walking over. Only the cabin leaders of each cabin got to go and the immortal campers got to go too. The people from the last war with Gaea were made immortal so that in times of war they would be able to help.

I got up from my spot and walked inside of the amphitheater, hardly anyone noticing me. I sat in a chair at the back and waited for everyone else to either arrive or take their seats. A few more people came inside and sat down and Zeus began.

"Hello, demigods and immortal campers, today is the day we discuss any unusual activity or whereabouts on where Percy is."

"Why would we still need Percy? We can handle anything ourselves. Like last war we won and we didn't need him," Yelled Marcus, standing up from his chair.

"Quiet, Percy saved Olympus two times. Show more respect if you are to expect to survive for another 100 years," defended Artemis shooting Marcus a glare that would make you pee your pants and run away. But it wasn't that surprising, Percy did take the weight of the sky for her.

"Enough! Are there any information on the whereabouts of Percy?" Zeus yelled with a little bit of concern, followed with a clap of thunder to prove his point.

Poseidon had a few tears dripping down his cheek, it was a part of his fault his boy went missing, if only he had payed more attention to him then Percy might not have gone.

"Nothing? Ok, on to more pressing matters. Does anyone have anything to report? Speak now if so," Zeus told everyone. Most people shook there heads but eventually Artemis spoke up.

"Yesterday night with a few of my best hunters we were hunting the Chimera. It led us back to old Camp Jupiter which didn't seem that strange to me because it might have picked up old demigods scent there. My hunters and I fought the Chimera but couldn't kill it that night. Right as it was about to hit one of my hunters a hooded figure dove in and took the Chimera out in less then 20 seconds, it was almost as if he appeared out of nowhere. Just as quickly as he appeared he disappeared. That's all, but I will keep an eye out for anything else." She said, leaving out the part where he smelled like the sea, but considering that wasn't important it wasn't needed to be said.

"_Your kidding me right_

_The great huntress Artemis saved_

_By a man no less," _Apollo recited, probably a haiku he was waiting to say for a long time.

"Shut up Apollo, I never said it was a man, it could have been anyone," Artemis said, notching an arrow at her brother.

"Okay, Okay, just trying to lighten the mood," Apollo mumbled like an idiot.

"Enough! If that is all Artemis then we have to go on. There have been disturbances in the Underworld, but it is nothing big, isn't that right brother?" Zeus said to everyone, taking a step sideways as a puff of black smoke came right next to where Zeus was standing.

"You called brother?" Hades asked.

"There have been disturbances in the Underworld lately, right?" Zeus said to his brother, looking to see if he would lose his temper. Hades nodded but before anyone said anything he told everyone it was nothing major that he couldn't handle, embarrassed that people might think he doesn't have his own realm under control.

"Very well, if no one else has anything to say then we will take our leave," Zeus said with most of the other Olympians flashing away. Hades had already disappeared too and eventually everyone else left too.

I got out of my seat and flashed to Olympus appearing by the hearth in the center of the throne room. None of the other Olympians were here so I sat down at the hearth and made the fire going bigger and bigger and made it to where I could see where Percy was.

When Percy got his hood I put a spell on it for me being able to see him, only to make sure he is okay. What I saw didn't surprise me, Percy was in another life or death situation until Percy simply disappeared along with everything else, and then my connection went out.

**And thats it for this chapter, sorry if it seemed a little rushed, I decided I would update today. Hope you liked it, the next chapter should have a little bit more action in it. Please review! It means a lot to me when you take the time to review even if its just one word. It motivates me to write more and write faster. Thanks for Reading! Criticism welcome!**


	4. Chapter 4: Encounters of the Unseen

**Hello once again. Thank you to all that reviewed, I appreciate it. :)**

**Hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO**

Chapter 4: Encounters of the Unseen

**Percys P.O.V**

The next day when I woke up I found myself in another life or death situation. About six inches from me a Drakon the size of a 6 story building was about to snap its jaws shut and I would be Percy-meat... again. The Drakon was all black with a green tint to its scales. I was still by the beach was luck for me.

Without thinking I got out Riptide and my other sword and vapor traveled right on top of the Drakon's head. It shook and I nearly feel off but I broke my fall by stabbing it on the side of its head with SwiftStrike using my right hand. With my left hand dangling riptide I used my strength to force my hand up and stab it in the side of its head with Riptide.

The Drakon roared and shook like an earthquake which caused me to fall and lose Riptide with SwiftStrike still stuck in the side of its head. It started spewing poison at me but before it could hit me I dove into the ocean and water traveled to where Riptide was.

The Drakon turned its head in confusion.

"Hey ugly, over here," I yelled for a distraction.

It turned its head in my direction and started running toward me. Right before it was going to step on me I dove out of the way and used Riptide to stab into the Drakon again. As soon as the Riptide was stuck in the Drakon's side I jumped on it forced some salt from the ocean to come below me. I made it harden like stone and took out Riptide of the beasts side again.

Right as the sand was falling away from stupid gravity and my loss of concentration I stabbed Riptide into the Drakon's side above my head again and nearly fell off, my legs dangling below me. I pulled myself up onto Riptide again and leveled myself on it. The only reason I wasn't falling down right now was because after all the years of survivng in the wilderness I learned how to control my balance.

SwiftStrike was just a foot above, if I could reach it I would have a chance to kill this beast. I was able to reach it and jumped off the beast. I knew there was no way I would win with close combat, so I formed a massive wave from the ocean, about 150 feet tall and closed it around the Drakon, then froze the water into ice. I nearly passed out from exhuastion, but I kept together.

I knew it wouldn't hold for long, even now I could see cracks starting to form in the ice from the Drakon banging on it, but it would give me enough time to get away. Suddenly before I was able to vapor travel away all the ice shattered and the Drakon spewed poison on me.

The next few things were a blur, there was a searing pain in my chest and my body hurt like someone threw me in the River Styx again. I thought this would be the end and all the pain from the past would go away but apparently the fates had a different idea. There was a blinding white flash followed with hushed wispers and then I blacked out.

* * *

><p>I woke up to the sound of voices, and for a second I thought it was all just one long nightmare, and I was back in Camp-Half Blood. Not with my luck though. I could start to make out a few words like 'awake' and 'when'. Something tapped on my shoulder and I groaned.<p>

I opened cautiously opened my eyes and found I was lying on a bed. I tried to sit up but found that I couldn't. All the pain from yesterday had went away, or hopefully yesterday.

"How long have I been out this time?" I asked, laughing a little bit at the end.

"Don't worry, only six days, and for the looks of it thats not too bad," someone said. I shot straight out of bed and found myself staring at a bright and happy girl blonde girl that had crystal blue eyes, wearing a white t-shirt and a blue pair of jeans, with a more shadowy and dark girl beside her that had deep brown eyes, wearing a black shirt and dark blue pants.

"Who are you?" I asked, looking for someway to escape if nessicary.

"Don't worry, I'm not a threat young demigod, its the person next to me you want to watch out for, but my name is Hemera goddess of daylight and sun," The happy person said.

"Well who is the person next to you then? And didn't you, like, fade?" I asked, a bit dumbfounded.

"Well I didn't fade silly, I am a primordial so when I did nearly fade I was sent to this place called the void and I met a very wise person there, and here I am again. As for the person next to me, she is-" Hemera was cut off because the person next to her started talking.

"I am Nyx, the goddess of night, but you would know me anyway, would you?" The person next to Hemera-Nyx said.

"Okay, call this a weird crazy week, but if you will just show me out..." I started saying but what it is the point of leaving, this place was really creepy though.

Talk about a crazy week, I save the hunters, wake up infront of a Drakon, and meet two of the primordials. Both of the gods in front of me smiled knowingly.

"Ahh yes, but it only gets better young one," Hemera said, taking a bright smile at me. Nyx smiled evily at me and I thought I would have the best chance at running right now.

"Oh you can't go yet, you must meet the rest of the council first. Now come Percy, before we go I must have you meet someone," Hemera said, laughing after she said I must meet someone. I got the feeling it was going to be a long day.

I noticed I never told her my name either, oh wait... She's a goddess idiot, of course she knows my name. Hemera laughed a little after that.

She dragged my arm several steps another way and only then was I able to take in my surroundings. We were in a grayish blueish room with a door on the right end, and there were several beds lined up against the wall but it looked like I had been the only patient here, in other words it looked like an infirmary.

She took me through the door and I got blinded against a shining sun. When I came all the way out of the infirmary it looked like a garden. There were plants surrounding a fountain in the middle of the garden. We walked down a path with marble stone and we were at another door again

We stepped through the door and found ourselves in a long narrow hall with three doors on the left, and three doors on the right. We walked down the hallway and knocked on the second door to the left.

"Hey Aether someone needs to meet you," Hemera said taking her time.

I heard footsteps coming toward the door from the opposite side, in other words the side of the door that this guy named Aether was on. The doorknob turned and I saw a middle aged man wearing a white t-shirt and light blue pants. He had the lightest blue eyes I had ever seen with a smile on his face.

"You called?" Aether asked.

"Yes, this is Percy and we need you to show him around, today were going to take him to the council," Hemera said to Aether.

"But wait, you still haven't told me what the council is," I said to all three of them, and all three of them smiled. I probably shouldn't of said that.

"You'll see soon Percy," Hemera said with a knowing smile as if remembering good times.

"So, this is the famous Percy Jackson I've heard so much about then, ehh?" Aether said, looking at me.

"Hey, Aether, since no one else is going to tell me, who the hell are you?" I said to Aether, hoping I wasn't the only one here that didn't know what Hemera and Nyx were talking about.

"I like this one, he should do just fine here. Don't worry Percy, I am Aether the god of upper air and light.

Okay that was the last thing I expected, to meet three primordials in less then 15 minutes, and I definetely did not expect the person at the door right now to be a primordial either. Well I've seen crazier, so why not?

"Alright I will leave you with my brother then, come Nyx, I want to go scare Ananke," Hemera said to Nyx already walking away.

"Okay Percy, your seeing the council today am I right? So before we go I want to show you around and you must have some questions for me," Aether said, walking down the hall to the very door on the end of the opposite side I came from.

I caught up to him and was about to explode with question when someone yelled, "AETHER GET YOUR BUT IN HERE."

"Sorry about that, but we might want to get away before my sister finds me," said Aether picking up his pace to the door.

We went through the door and found ourselves in another garden that looked nearly exactly the same. All the plants and the fountain was there like last time except there were people passing through this garden that I could see.

"Sit with me Percy, any question you have to ask I can answer them," Aether said, taking a long breath of fresh air.

"Sit on wha-?" I stopped because as soon as I started talking Aether produced a bench.

I walked over it and sat down, gathering my thoughts on what happened today. I had just about a million questions but I probably chose the most obvious one probably out of them all.

"Why am I here?" I asked and Aether laughed.

"Your here because the council wanted to bring you here. We have seen all your hardships but that is a question you will find the answer when you see the council later today. Anything else, no?" Aether explained.

"Umm yeah I have a few mo-" I was cut off by Aether talking again.

"Hey thats great, but look at the time we need to go see the council"

"Umm okay, but-"

"Just come on," Aether told me while getting up from the bench.

I got up too and together we went to the other side of the garder where another door was. We went through it and, yes you guessed it, found ourselves in another long narrow hall. We walked down the hall and there was a set of huge doors. Aether told me to try not to talk out to much. He also said not to be disruptive and don't be a know it all which I thought was stupid because I hardly knew much about anything. Talk about a crazy week, but it could probably be crazier. Well it turns out I was right it could be crazier. He turned the knob and we went inside to see something amazing.

**And that was chapter four. I really hope you like this story so far and tell me if I have any mistakes so I can correct them. 2011 words, I made it exactly that amont of words because this year is 2011, and it was my longest chapter! Woohoo. Sorry if its a bit rushed. Hope you liked it. Next chapter: I Meet the Council. Review please! Criticism welcome!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Adventure Begins

**Hi everyone, this is going to be the first time I do chapter five ever... Well I guess it is my first story anyways... Never mind! So anyways I hope you like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO**

Chapter 5: I meet the Council

**Percy P.O.V**

The first thought that hit my head was wow. When I walked inside the room with the giant set of doors I saw more than a dozen pair of eyes staring out at me.

The room was massively big, with paintings of different times of the day. There were a few associational clocks hanging around the room but the weirdest thing about the room was there was a big black hole on the roof, swirling in and out with different colors and every once in a while a star would pass through it. There was a golden design along with nearly every other color I even knew of all painted around, all lining up to the black hole on the roof.

There were about five thrones on the other side of the room. There was a person in every one of the five thrones except the middle one, all that was in the middle one seemed to be a swirling black vortex.

Aether had disappeared from next to me. On the left side of the room there was about fifteen chairs/mini thrones laid out with people in them. I saw a few familiar faces in them, Hemera, Nyx, and apparently Aether was there too. There were people in the huge thrones. The person left to the middle throne started speaking.

"Greetings, Percy Jackson. You have been called here today by the entire council. We have seen your hardships and everything you have went through and we have an offer for you. But first we would like you to speak to someone," The man on the left side of the middle throne said.

"Wait, but who are you guys?" I asked him.

"It depends on if you say yes or no to our offer, but you will have to wait until you speak to someone first," Said the person on the right hand side of the middle throne.

A dark bright flash enveloped me and suddenly I wasn't there anymore. I appeared to be nowhere. Everywhere I looked there was nothing. I looked down and there wasn't anything there either except for me. The place seemed to have a glow to it, like it was completely black except it was bright and you could see in it. A voice started speaking to me, the voice seemed to be coming everywhere.

"Hello, Percy. The names Chaos, creator of the universe blah blah blah. I brought you here today because you deserve a better life. So the council and I have come up with a decision. We will train you and if you are ready by this time in say oh about 50 years you can join the council. We've been needing a newer voice on the council anyways. But you need to let go of your past. Do you except?" The voice spoke, every word the place seemed to glow a little brighter.

"Okay.. but first, your kinda freaking me out. Can you show yourself?" I said not wanting to sound like I wanted to refuse because I didn't want to refuse. They were offering me a way to start a new life.

"Oh sure, of course. Its just a bit funny when I do that to people. It gets me a bit of joy out of my never-ending paradox life," Chaos spoke, laughing at the end. Immediately there was a man standing in front of me who was not to buff and not to slim. The man had eyes that had stars shining through them, literally. He leaned back and suddenly there was a wall there.

"So do you except?" He said, crossing his arms.

"Sure, but will I age when I'm training?" I said.

"No, but it is only for fifty years, so you needn't to worry," The man, Chaos spoke.

"Alright... Where will you be training me? Oh and first where was I when I was in front of the council. Oh and where am I now?" I said, ranting on with my questions.

"Wow, slow down there. Right now your at this little place called the mini void. If I were to put you in the real void you would die immediately because only the council can go into the void without dying. The mini void is on Earth in the exact middle of Canada. This is also where you will be training. When you were at the council you were at the same place as the mini void except in the plaza. Now if you will please step through this door you can begin your training," Chaos said without even taking a second to breath.

Suddenly where Chaos was leaning on the wall there was a door beside him with a black knob. Chaos moved his hand toward it and opened the door.

I took a step forward and decided there was no going back. This was it. I stepped through the door and nothing really changed but suddenly I was back where the council was, standing in fron of all those eyes. The person on the right hand side of the middle throne started speaking.

"Did you except?" He asked.

"Yes," I said with anxeity.

"Then in the name of the Council let your training commence!" All four of them said.

I heard a voice in my head that said 'Go Percy', then it said 'Don't worry Don't worry its just me Aether.'

I laughed to myself and said to myself this is going to be one hell of a ride. 'You got one thing right, Percy. Have fun,' Aether said in my head.

"Now go start your training, but first we must assign you a trainer. Any volunteers?" The one on the left hand side of the middle throne said. Aether raised his hand for the offer which I gladly excepted.

"Fine, it is settled. Aether will train Percy for fifty years and then we will see if he is worthy to join the council," The man on the left side of the middle throne said.

"Comon Percy, lets go start your training!" Aether said appearing right next to me.

He took my hhand and we disappeared back to the plaza and the garden where the bench was previously.

"Okay, before we start can I know who all those people were?" I asked him.

"Well all of those people were part of the council including me, most of them are gods, some of them are demigods like you. You already spoke to Chaos, correct? Well the middle throne on the far end of the room is Chaos's throne. The throne on the right side of that one is Uranus god of the heavens, yes. The throne on the left hand side of Chaos's throne is Chronos, not the Kronos that you fought in the battle of Manhatten with, Chronos as in the Primordial god Chronos, also the god of time. The person on the far left of the five thrones is Ananke, the goddess of inevetilability and compulsion. Now the last throne on the far right side is Pontus god of the sea. That is pretty much all you need to know for now," Aether said producing another bench and sitting on it.

I sat on it with him, and there was a long silence. Aether broke it by speaking.

"Well, tomorrow training starts, and I think we will start with what you need to learn the most, thats right. Were starting with archery," He said grinning. I groaned then got up from the bench.

"Now I will show you to where you will be staying for the night," Aether said getting up from the bench too and walking down to another door at the opposite side of the garden.

"Coming?" Aether asked.

I followed him and he took me through the hall. He took me three fourths of the way down the hall and we stopped on the right hand side. Suddenly there was a door that had the name 'Percy' on it.

I walked inside and was baffled. The whole room floor was made out of sand/stone. There was a King Sized bed and a fifty inch screen T.V. There was a desk with a light and a walkin closet.

"Night, Percy," Aether said disappearing in another blinding white flash.

I walked over to my desk and thought to myself, 'Let the adventure begin'.

**Well there you go, another chapter! I do have school during the week so it will be a bit slower on the updates, you should expect mose updates on the weekend. Review if you want longer chapters and faster updates! Critisicm Welcome!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Next Chapter

**And were here once again. Sorry for the wait, I had school stuff to do. Anyways another chapter for you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

Chapter 6: Training

**Percy P.O.V**

"Good Percy, your getting close to mastering the bow. Give me 3000 more Bullzeyes and we'll call it a day. Sound good?"

I groaned, I had been training with Aether with Archery and I was pretty good but it was like watching paint dry after two years of doing just about the same thing over and over again.

Oh and did I mention its been two years since I started training? Well it has, and so far its been good. Aether gave me bow that had unlimited arrows with it when I did him a favor and now I could pretty much hit anything without missing.

Today was the last day for training Archery and next I moved on to controlling my powers. About one year into training Aether decided I was ready to learn how to use throwing knifes so now I typically use throwing knives, my bow, and my two swords whenever he sends me to the outter world for expierence.

I was getting close to finishing up for the day and decided I would stop early regardless of what Aether said.

I haven't aged a day but it doesn't stop me from getting hungry so I headed over to my room. I had gotten used to all they different gardens and different doors and now I could navigate my way through it easily.

I made my way to the dining area and sat down at a table. The dining area had about twenty tables for all the different people that are in training and now I had new friends.

I thought of what I wanted for dinner and immediately it was there. It was magically designed to have whatever you want for dinner whenever you were sitting at the table.

I started eating when I heard footsteps walking toward me.

"Hey Percy, whats up?" My girlfriend Grace asked. I got up and gave her a pationate kiss on the lips.

"Oh you know... just killing myself in Archery, but it is my last day today," I said smiling.

"Thats great, but I have something to tell you, two days from now we are needed for a mission to assasinate the leader of Kase," She said.

"Really?" I asked, this would be our first mission together. I was really excited if she was telling the truth. Kase was a leader of and army that has been growing and it was as if whenever the leader of Kase got mad he said,'What the hell, Attack Chaos".

"Yeah, I was asked by the a few of the council members themselves. They said Kase was becoming to annoying," She said pausing halfway through.

"Alright, sounds good! You want to sit down with me?" I asked her.

"Sure!" She said.

She got her food and together we ate in a peaceful relaxing silence.

**(Time Skip to the next Day)**

"Concentrate Percy, just a little longer and we can end the day," Aether said.

Right now I was holding a massive hurricane in a training sector of the Arena. The room was about six miles long, yes six miles so that whenever you are training your powers things won't get torn up.

Ten more seconds passed by and I stopped the hurricane. If I held it any longer I wouldve collapsed from exhuastion.

"Alright Percy, good job! Get some rest for your mission tomorrow and when we get back I can teach you some new stuff that probably no one else would teach you. K?" Aether said to me making a bottle of water appearing in his hands and offering it to me.

I took it and grabbed a towel from the far end of the arena. I drank about half of the bottle and poured the rest over my head.

I saw Grace walking over to me we started walking to our rooms together.

"So how did you do?" Grace asked. She was a dughter of Aether, one of a kind.

"Just practice, but-" I said but she cut me off.

"Hey thats great! But lets go to our room, I want to have a fun night before our mission tomorrow," She said smirking slightly.

"After you princess," I said smirking back at her. She punched me on the shoulder, but I hardly felt it because of the River Styx curse.

We came to our rooms and had a very _fun _night, I guess you could say.

**(Time Skip to the Next Day)**

Running, that was all the man could do, was run. It was late at night right now, the moon shined brightly over head. Grace and I were chasing the man through a forest. The man disappeared behind a bush and we stopped.

"Shh, do you hear that?" I asked her.

"Yeah it sounds like-Ah!" Grace said. Something had swooped down and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Hold on Grace, I'm coming for you," I yelled to her, wherever she was.

I knew there was no way to find Kase's leader and Grace because the time I found one of them the other would already be gone.

So I took a step back and used a power that I hadn't used for a long time. I removed all the moisture in the trees, plants, bushes, even animals just to be safe. I said a silent prayer to Chaos and everything fell dead. The fifty feet tall trees above me crumpled to the ground like it was dust. There was tons of water around me and I could feel it radiating off everything.

I looked around and spotted the leader of Kase climbing up a heli-copter and Grace was inside the heli-copter to, with metal chains around her. She closed her eyes and I knew what she was going to do. She took a deep breath and screamed a curse. Immediately I put all the water that was floating in the air covering me so I would be affect.

All the light that was anywhere, even from the moon and heli-copter was sucked to her eyes. Everything was pitch black but she was glowing with a bright white color. She opened her eyes and an explosion erupted like a nuclear bomb.

I couldn't see anything else for about five minutes but when I finally opened my eyes I saw Grace walking towards me, all of her chains were off and the leader of Kase had been sealed in a white case of light.

Slowly all of the light that had disappeared started to return to where it was previously and I grabbed her hand.

"Arre you okay?" I asked.

"Fine, but you shouldn't of used that power, you promised not to," She said and she was right, I promised not to use that power. It was evil.

"Come on, lets go report to the council," I said to her.

I grabbed on the her hand and we disappeared in front of the council doors. '_This is going to be a long night_' I said to myself.


	7. Chapter 7: I get a Name and Black Out

**Hi dear readers of fanfiction!**

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long but I have a good reason. The night I had the chapter and was going to update my computer broke down. I had to take it in the next day to be fixed and haven't gotten it until just now.**

**Anyways thank you to all that reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO (thats the last time I'm saying it for this story)**

**R&R!**

Chapter 7: I get a Name and Black Out

**Percy's P.O.V**

I opened the doors of the council chamber and walked inside with my girlfriend. We walked up in front of the council and bowed respectively.

"Well?" A member of the council asked.

"Mission Success and nothing unusual," I stated to the council. It took me some getting used to having a bunch of different all powerful beings staring down at me.

"Very good. Percy, I think we can give you a trainer name now," Said another being in the council chairs.

"Okay, do I get to choose?" I asked.

"Hmm, well what do you suggest?" Asked Chronos **(remember, not the chronos from the second titan war **_**Kronus**_**, the chronos on the left hand side of the middle throne-Chaos's throne)**.

"How about Revenge?" I asked.

"No.. no that won't do. We need something quick and snappy like... Chocolate!" Aether said.

"Aether, that is not short. Now do me a favor, shut up!" Hemera-Aether's sister said.

"What about a single letter? Oh wait! I got it! Water!" Said a voice from the council I didn't recognize. Someone beside me gasped, and I remembered Grace was still with me.

A swirling black paradox of darkness and light started forming on the middle throne. The air seemed to get more intense and a second later Chaos sat there, in a black robe with constellations and shooting stars going across it. It must have been the first time Grace has ever seen Chaos judging by the look of awe on her face.

Chaos held a very big long staff that was completely white with a black globe on the top, with specs of light shining through it. He muttered something to Chronos right next to him. They started whispering back and forth until Chaos started speaking out loud.

"You know, Chronos, these two interest me very much. I would look forward to seeing what they will be doing in the near future. Percy from now on out you shall be called Faze. Grace, we will give you a trainer name too-"

"My Lord, do you think that is such a good idea? She still needs to be-" Chronos tried to cut off.

"Do. Not. Interrupt. Me. While. I. Am. Speaking. Understood?" Chaos spoke saying one word at a time, the atmosphere in the room darkening.

"Yes Chaos, sorry I just don't think its such a-"

"Chronos," Chaos Yelled. "Shut up, unless you want to go back into training too? Now, as I was saying we shall call you, Grace, Saros,"

"Thank you my Lord," Grace-Saros and I said at the same time taking a respective bow.

"Now, that will be all," Chaos said disappearing in another swirling black vortex. Immediately the atmosphere lightened and the room lit up a bit.

"Dismissed," Said Uranus.

Saros and I started walking out until Aether appeared in front of us.

"Grace, can I have a word with Faze?" Aether asked his daughter.

"Sure dad, see you later Percy," Saros said over her shoulder already walking away.

"Percy, you have achieved step one into proving yourself worthy for the council. I have a gift for you," Aether said to me taking out one six inch pure black knife with a leather handle and one six inch pure white knife with a leather handle.

"Take these, there called the twins, the white one is separately called Alpha and the black one is separately called Omega. They are both equal if used against each other in combat," Aether paused.

"You put one of them on one wrist and the other on your other wrist. When they aren't being used in combat after they are on your wrists they turn invisible and can not harm you. Here, try them on," Aether said handing me the knifes. I put one of them near my wrist and it immediately flew to it, locking on the bottom part of my hand, the knife disappearing. The other one did the same.

"Wow, so how do I use them in combat?" I asked.

"All you have to do is think in your head the word Slide in ancient greek and they will pop out ready for combat," Aether rushed out, almost like he was in a hurry to go somewhere else.

'_Well lets see'_ I thought to myself '_slide in ancient Greek... oh wait... it is slide itself, well here goes nothing. Slide?'_

Immediately to blades popped out from under my wrist that seemed weightless.

"Cool," I said in awe.

"There are many special abilities to these blades, but you have to figure them out on your own, now if you don't mind I have to go somewhere. Bye!" Aether said.

"But wait how do you put them back... Dammit Aether!" I cursed. Right when I said Aether the blades turned invisible again. Oh. Typical for Aether to make it his name.

I vapor traveled to my room and collapsed on my bed. I bet in the real world the moon would be out shining already.

A blinding flash filled my room and Chaos and Hemera were in my room.

"Whah?" I started but was cut off by chaos speaking.

"Don't worry, were just here to give you a training gift. A robe in other words," Hemera said in a bright and happy mood like always.

Suddenly there was a white robe with black trimming in front of me. It had all sorts of pockets inside of it.

"Wear this, it is very useful, especially for the ancient twin blades you have there, but ahh no worries, you can wear this on your... how should I put this, journey," Chaos spoke.

"Wait what? What are you talking about?" I asked him. There was another flash of light and a hand was on my shoulder and Grace was suddenly next to me too.

I whirled around and found Aether looking at me with sadness in his eyes.

"Sorry Percy, its standard though..." He said.

"No.." I said, feeling dizzy and then everything went black, the last thing I saw was Grace falling right beside me.

**And thats it for this chapter, I know it was short for such a long time without updating but I couldn't update! Anyways I don't have a beta for this story yet, I'm still sorta new to all of this story making stuff. Thanks to all that reviewed! Please Review! I know it takes another 20 seconds of time but it doesn't have to be long or anything it could be just one word!**

**I will see you at the next chapter! (hopefully)**

**~CB**


	8. Chapter 8: Damn You!

**Hello dear readers. I once again bring you to another chapter! Sorry for the long update, but hopefully you like this chapter anyways.**

**R&R!**

Chapter 8: Damn You!

**Some place, 3rd P.O.V**

Surrounded by fog and shadows, the person stepped forward. It was a man, standing in front of a gray wall that had a black design on it. In the middle of the design was a circle with the shape of an Omega.

The man turned around raising his right palm. You couldn't see what he was wearing, but you could tell he was in a robe. He placed his palm on the circle. Slowly, he pushed it, and the circle sank into the wall.

He took his hand out of the wall and turned back around leaving both of his hands by his side. He muttered something and the shadows increased. He started speaking out loud.

"Have they been given their time yet?" He said. A loud rumbling sound was heard and there was a flash of light, like how you see when you're looking out of a window, and suddenly there is a lightning flash and everything is lit up for a split second, then it all dies down.

Five feet away stood another figure suddenly. He was covered in mist and fog and you could only see his dim red eyes, surrounded by a black circle.

"Yes, my Lord. I suggest we start the operation. But of course taking our prize first? For those fools should have known not to do what has happened," The figure spoke.

"Indeed. We will get out victory like we have promised since the day of the Disturbance. For you see, we are not very different after all, but we will send our armies soon. Chaos is foolish enough to think he is the only one with a highly trained army, and it will be the downfall of him," The reply came, followed by an evil dark chuckle.

"Yes, my Lord," The figure spoke.

"But before I send you, tell me the prophecy," The other man spoke that was in front of the wall. The figure started speaking in a raspy voice.

"_You shall see the path_

_follow it you must,_

_though your journey will lead to more betrayal._

_Seek help for the Mountain King,_

_for if the third force of the creator finds it,_

_his rage unleashed leads to death and destruction"_

"Excellent, this war is in our hands. Send Team T-S and their assassin to find and capture them. Now go!" The man said. The other figure disappeared in another flash of light and then there was silence.

**Aether's P.O.V**

He had to do it. He did not want to, but like every other person, he still had to do it. He knew it would cause trouble, but yet they kept on pestering him to send them. Like every other warrior he trained, Percy was special.

But there was something different about send him this time. He had felt darkness immediately starting to rise as soon as he sent them. He, of course, talked it over with Hemera, and she felt it too. We had both went to Chaos to seek information, but of course, he kept it all secret.

Now, when he knew something was going to happen... He couldn't do anything about it. He sighed. He knew what he was going to end up doing.

He was going to end up going against the regulations and go find Apollo, who of course will know something. Though there was one thing Chaos gave away to him, it was that there was going to be a prophecy, and that was mainly the only reason to find Apollo in the first place.

So tomorrow he was going to shine and stay secret, bringing Hemera. For this wasn't only for Percy. It was for his daughter too. He loved his daughter, and he couldn't bear to lose her just like that all because Chaos couldn't tell him anything.

He trusted Chaos' word of course, but he wanted to know anyways. Apollo wouldn't care about Percy, because of course like all the rest of the selfish Olympians, they forgot about him. But Apollo does care about Prophecies.

So he took a deep breath and flashed away to find Hemera.

**Thalia's P.O.V**

I was at the hunters camp right now, thinking about where Percy could be, though I was in a life or death situation right now I probably shouldn't be thinking about him. He shouldn't have just disappeared like that. It wasn't fair. Now we spend days looking for him without a single lead. Of course none of the Olympians really care enough to help look for him except for Artemis, they just want to look good.

Of course Artemis probably wouldn't be looking for him if he hadn't saved her from the sky and saved Olympus all together. Although I have noticed many fond feelings toward him.

So here I am, getting my bow out and notching an arrow at another monster. We were being invaded at the hunters' camp and we had started to retreat. Artemis was at Olympus in another stupid meeting that she had to go too and as soon as she left monsters had started to come from all directions.

Our camp was set up in the middle of the forest, and we didn't have any place to go. So we concentrated on a single path to get out.

I heard a yelp and beside me, my friend Kate fell down with a hellhound toppling over her. I got so mad just then that overhead, thunder clouds started to appear and seven strikes of lightning came down, all the while I shot the hellhound that was on top of Kate.

Eight monsters crumpled to dust, and we had a clearer path now. There were about twenty dracaenae and a pack of hellhounds in the way of our path. There were three hyperborean giants behind us and five other monsters on each side of us. We were trapped.

There were only ten of the hunters here, the rest had already retreated or were at Camp Half-Blood for the meantime.

All of a sudden something fell from the sky. It looked like a person, no it was a man. He fell down to the the ground on his back with a loud thud. He was dressed in a robe with a hood covering his head. He opened one eye after the other, both were dark green.

The man sat up and seemed to be confused at where he was. Only then did he seem to take in his surroundings. Immediately he shot up and muttered something under his breath. Two knives shot out two his hands from nowhere, one black and one white.

Some of the other hunters kept on shooting, but diverted their attention to the man, along with the monsters. He moved so fast toward the hellhounds that I could hardly see him. He sliced them up like they were pieces of paper, all within a few seconds. A bunch of dust fell to the ground.

He clashed his blades together and I was blind for the next three seconds. What I thought happened was a black beam came from the white blade and a white beam came from the black blade and shot everywhere destroying everything including trees and bushes making them fall over or crumple to the ground.

Every monster died and turned to dust but all of us hunters were still standing alive.

It took a second for the hunters to figure out that the monsters were all dead and we saw the man standing right there. Immediately three hunters shot at him, and each one of them missed. He seemed to be contemplating on whether to attack or not.

A flash of light came and Artemis was standing there. She produced a large blunt metal object and whacked him on the side of his head, muttering a few words. The man seemed to stay up on the ground for a second, still wide awake but his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell to the ground unconscious.

"Artemis, what was it that you said to him?" I asked.

"Just something to make him unconscious. Hunters tie him up, set up a tent for questioning and we can see whether to bring him to Camp Half-Blood or to turn him into a rat, while I go to Camp Half-Blood and get the rest of our sisters," Artemis said. Some of the hunters started walking toward the place of where our camp was and some of them went toward the man, getting a rope from Artemis first.

What a hell of a day.

**And that's it for this chapter. Once again, I'm sorry for the long wait, and I'll try to update soon!**

**Hope you liked it.**

**If you can guess who the man was at the very beginning you get a spoiler for the next chapter before I update or I can answer three questions about the story, only lasts for three days though so come up with a good guess soon! Review please! Thanks to my Beta!**


End file.
